Valentine II
by Jordan Forman
Summary: Adam and Kate are living happily after the Valentine Murders. They have nice happy life now, and a family. Until a deadly secret is revealed, and sends someone on a murder spree. 8-15-04 - still working on scenes 6 and up, expect new chapters soon.
1. The Past will come back to haunt you.

Valentine II  
By: Jordan Forman  
  
Scene 1 - Flashbacks - 2/14/01  
February 14, 2001  
  
(FLASHBACK)   
  
(Adam holds up the gun and shoots it.)  
  
(FLASHBACK)   
  
(The person on the mask lies on the floor dead. The mask is pulled off to reveal Dorothy's face.)  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
(Adam calls the cops.)  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
(Adam and Kate hug. The blood drips from Adam's nose onto Kate.)  
  
(TITLE ROLLS: Valentine II)  
  
Scene 2 -A New Beginning  
  
Sometime in 2003  
  
(Kate is standing over a crib.)  
  
KATE  
How was your nap my little precious gem?  
  
(Suddenly the door to her apartment slams shut.)  
  
KATE  
Adam?  
  
(There is no reply.)  
  
KATE  
Adam?  
  
ADAM  
Yeah, Kate.  
  
KATE   
Oh! You scared me there for a second when you weren't answering me. I thought someone broke into the house.  
  
ADAM  
Well now you know it's safe. It's only me. So how has he been doing?  
  
KATE   
Pretty Good! I actually got him to get a nice nap. This was after he actually ate a decent meal.  
  
ADAM  
Wow! That's great!   
  
KATE  
Yep! So how was work today?  
  
ADAM  
Lots of fun like usual.  
  
(Kate giggles.)  
  
KATE  
Real Funny!   
  
ADAM  
How was mommy's day?  
  
(Adam approaches Kate.)   
  
KATE  
Pretty Good!  
  
(Adam kisses Kate, and holds her. Something starts to beep and Kate pushes herself away from him.)   
  
KATE  
Got to go take out the roast or else it will burn.   
  
(Kisses Adam, and walks into the kitchen.)  
  
Scene 3 - A New Friend  
  
(Kate is shopping around in the baby store. Looking for something interesting to buy. A woman suddenly knocks a whole shelf down. Kate runs to assist her. She helps her put the things back in place. She smiles at Kate.)  
  
WOMAN  
Hi, Thanks for your help.  
  
KATE  
No problem. It happens.   
  
WOMAN  
Hi my name is Cathy.  
  
KATE  
Hi Cathy! I'm Kate.  
  
CATHY  
Expecting your first precious one?  
  
KATE   
Nope. I already got one, and I'm expecting another one in around eight months.  
  
CATHY  
Oh! Congratulations.  
  
KATE   
When are you due?  
  
CATHY  
Anytime.  
  
KATE  
Oh! That is so great! Is it your first?  
  
CATHY  
Yeah. Do you want to do lunch or something?  
  
KATE  
That would actually be great.  
  
Scene 4 - Lunch  
  
CATHY  
Kate?  
  
KATE   
Yes Cathy.

  
CATHY   
I have something important to tell you.  
  
KATE  
But you don't even know me!  
  
CATHY  
I actually do in a way.  
  
KATE   
What kind of a way?  
  
CATHY  
I can't tell you right here but if you would like to come to my office building I'd be able to tell you.  
  
KATE  
I don't know.  
  
CATHY  
It's very important. It could mean life or death.  
  
KATE  
Life or death?  
  
(They get up and leave the restaurant. They walk into the parking lot. In the background Adam is standing there, staring at them.)  
  
Scene 5 - Life or Death  
  
CATHY  
My actual name is Detective Mandy Lewis. I recently came across a case that was in the back of the files, not really finalized.  
  
KATE  
The valentine murders?  
  
CATHY  
Yes. Are you comfortable about talking on this topic?  
  
KATE  
If it is a matter of life or death than I think I'd like to hear it.  
  
CATHY  
Well I found the file, and read it. I wasn't satisfied with your descriptions, and your friends motive. I researched a little to make sure you got it all right. What I found in the mask was a few hair follicles. I checked the DNA, and they didn't match Dorothy's, they matched your husband's. He apparently is Jeremy Melton. He killed everyone. I suggest you leave town, get out of here.  
  
KATE  
I don't know what to say. Are you sure?  
  
CATHY  
Tell me you are going to leave tomorrow morning, and go to someplace safe where he can't find you.  
  
KATE  
I can't do that! I have a life and a family here. What will I do with my son?  
  
CATHY  
Here is my home address and number. Send me some kind of message telling me where you are. Trust me you need to leave, as I said it is a matter of life and death!

SCREEN FADES TO BLACK


	2. The New Life

Scene 6 - A New Life  
  
February 10, 2014  
  
KATE  
Get up Honey; you're going to be late for the bus.  
  
KID  
I'm too tired.  
  
KATE  
That's not a good reason to stay home Brett. Now please get up while I go wake your sister.  
  
(Kate runs from her son's room to her daughter's. She opens the door and turns on the light; she opens the blinds, and taps her daughter on the shoulder.)  
  
KATE  
Dana, get up honey. The bus will be here soon. When you are dressed and washed I have waffles for you.

DANA   
Ok Mom. Thanks.  
  
(Kate walks back to Brett's room. His face is in his pillow.)  
  
KATE  
Brett! Get up!  
  
(She picks him up and puts him on the floor. She runs to one of his drawers. She grabs a shirt, underwear, pants, and socks. She gives them to Brett.)  
  
KATE  
Put these on. Quick.  
  
(Kate runs down the stairs to the kitchen. There is smoke in the kitchen.)   
  
KATE  
Shit!  
  
(She runs to the toaster and takes out the two burnt waffles. She turns off the smoke alarm. She places two waffles in the toaster. Kate turns around and takes a deep breath.)   
  
SCREEN FADES  
  
Scene 7 - Friends  
  
(Kate and two friends are in a restaurant eating.)  
  
KATE  
So, Meg, How are the kids?  
  
MEG  
Good. Pretty Good. What about Brett and Dana?  
  
KATE  
They are good. I'm telling you it's getting harder every single day to take care of them all by myself.  
  
MEG   
You must be missing Adam so much. It's so terrible about that car crash. You always think it could never to happen to someone you love, but then it does.

OTHER GIRL  
Why don't you think about hiring a nanny or something?   
  
KATE  
I don't have the money.  
  
OTHER GIRL  
I could find you someone for real cheap. I know a college student looking for some part-time work while before her night classes.   
  
KATE  
Like a babysitter?  
  
OTHER GIRL  
Yeah.   
  
KATE  
I could afford a babysitter. Can I have her info, Jackie?  
  
JACKIE  
Sure.  
  
KATE  
Thanks.  
  
Scene 8 - Mail time.  
  
(Kate walks into her house and takes off her coat, and puts down her bag. She holds the mail in here hands; she walks into the Kitchen and places it down on a counter. She looks at the number and address Jackie gave her. She dials the number while flipping through the mail. Someone picks up.)  
  
KATE  
Hi my name is Amy Capshaw. My friend Jackie Reynolds said you were looking for a during the day job.  
  
GIRL  
Oh yea! Jackie Reynolds. What's the job?  
  
AMY/KATE  
Just to watch my two kids Brett and Dana. Brett is almost 11, and Dana is 9. Its just so I can relax a little, they have been a handful lately.  
  
GIRL  
Sounds fine.  
  
AMY/KATE  
What's your name?  
  
GIRL  
Stephanie Adams. How much would I get paid for doing this?  
  
AMY/KATE   
Around 10 an hour. Is that too little?  
  
STEPH  
No it will be fine.  
  
AMY/KATE  
It will be about 60 a day.  
  
STEPH   
It will be great.  
  
AMY/KATE  
Thanks.  
  
STEPH  
No. Thank you.  
  
AMY/KATE  
No problem. I'd love to meet you. How about tomorrow at the Italian place in the mall?  
  
STEPH  
La Cocina?  
  
AMY/KATE  
Yeah.  
  
STEPH  
See you then.   
  
AMY/KATE  
Ok.  
  
(Amy/Kate hangs up the phone. She is holding a huge red envolope in her hands.)  
  
AMY/KATE  
What could this be?  
  
(She opens it up. The camera focuses on the card.)  
  
AMY/KATE (O.S)  
Hello Honey it has been a while,   
I'm going travel a thousand times a mile.  
Just to see the one I love so much,  
Its really bad you haven't kept in touch.  
Kate, I've missed you,  
I'm sure you have missed me too.  
It made me mad when you left me,  
And now you are going to pay, you'll see.   
I'm going to do something I should have done before,  
I'm coming to kill you when you least expect it you little whore!  
  
Love,   
Your Valentine.  
  
(She slips the card back into the envelope and frantically turns it over. The envelope reads.  
  
Kate Carr  
15 Pine Street  
Miami Beach, FL 21374  
  
AMY/KATE (O.S)  
He found me.  
  
Scene 9 - A call to an old friend   
  
AMY/KATE  
May I speak to Detective Mandy Lewis?

MAN

I'm sorry Detective Lewis is no longer here.

AMY/KATE

Do you know where I could reach her? It is an emergency.

MAN

I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this... but Detective Lewis was murdered about a year ago.

AMY/KATE

Murdered?

MAN

Yeah. Who am I speaking to?

AMY/KATE

My name is Amy Capshaw.

MAN

Let's see what I can do with that. 15 Pine Street

Miami Beach, Florida?

AMY/KATE

How did you know that?

MAN

I'm working with Detective Lewis' database. How can I assist you Mrs. Carr?

AMY/KATE

You know who I am?

MAN

The information is right here at my fingertips. Let me see what I can dig up. What exactly do you need to know?

AMY/KATE

Well Detective Lewis was helping with some personal case, I don't know if you could really help me.

MAN

Don't worry about trusting me Ma'am, I'm as close to Mandy as you're going to get. I was her husband. My name is Mark Gregories; Mandy used her maiden name while working.

AMY/KATE

Oh my god. I am terribly sorry.

MARK

Thank you for your sympathies.

(Silence)

AMY/KATE

Are you OK?

MARK

Yes

AMY/KATE

You sure?

MARK(choking a little bit)

Yea. Anyways how can I help you?

AMY/KATE

Well, how familiar are you with the case?

MARK

Not familiar at all actually. But everything should be in this database.

AMY/KATE

Well what does it say?

MARK

Not much. It seems as if Mandy kept a password on most of your information. Luckily I think I might know what the password is, and I definitely know the code to the lock-box where she had probably written down the password.

(A few seconds of typing noises.)

MARK

Yup. I'm in. Her latest update that was made a couple of days before the murder says something about not having seen Mr. Carr for a couple a days. It seems she was spying on him. Could you fill me in on what is going on?

AMY/KATE

Well my real name is Kate Carr.

MARK

Well it says Amy Capshaw in my wife's files.

AMY/KATE

Well I changed my name to Amy to conceal my identity.

MARK

I guess my wife wanted to conceal it too. Oh here it is. You are a

survivor of the valentine murders.

AMY/KATE

Yea, and my husband too.

MARK (a little shocked.)

Husband? Oh yes! Here it is. Mr. Carr is your husband. My wife believed he was the killer instead of your friend Dorothy. I can't believe she didn't tell me about this.

AMY/KATE

Let me cut to the chase Detective Gregories. I think my husband is back to try and kill me, and I think he probably killed Mandy?

MARK

I'd ask you for some proof.

AMY/KATE

I just received a sick valentine note from my husband, saying he is going to kill me. The only person who knew my whereabouts was Detective Lewis... and you.

MARK

Exactly, so Mr. Carr could not have found you. Maybe it is someone else.

AMY/KATE

Someone else saying they want to kill me? That's ridiculous! You said that Mandy kept her passwords in a lockbox, could my husband have gotten the password and information through there?

MARK

Oh My god!

AMY/KATE

What?

MARK

It seems as if your file was accessed only a few days after my wife was murdered. That bastard killed my wife! I'm going to come to Florida, and help you kill this fucker. Here is some advice; you may be dealing with another man with plastic surgery. Your old husband can be your new best friend, or a parent of one of your kid's friends. Until I come make sure you are never by yourself. I need you right now as much as you need me.

AMY/KATE

Ok.


	3. He came

Scene 10 - While She is sleeping...  
  
(Kate is sleeping in her bed. The door to her house slowly creeks open. Standing there is the man in the cherub mask. The camera focuses on him slowly walking through the house. He slowly walks up each step. He opens the door to one of the kid's room's. He walks towards the bed, and grabs a teddy bear. Cuts its head off and drops it on the floor. He places a red envelope next to it, and walks out.)  
  
Scene 11 - Phone Chat  
  
AMY/KATE   
It's crazy. I'm really scared.  
  
JACKIE  
Why don't you open the envelope?  
  
AMY/KATE  
I'm going to wait for the detective to come and help catch Adam, or whoever he is now.  
  
JACKIE   
This Jeremy Melton guy?  
  
AMY/KATE  
Yeah. It's like it was before, he could be any guy that approaches me!  
  
(Kate's doorbell rings. Standing there is a man.)  
  
AMY/KATE  
Jackie, can you hold on for a second? Someone is at the door.  
  
JACKIE   
Who?  
  
AMY/KATE  
The guy next door. Hold on.  
  
(She walks to the door. She opens it.)  
  
AMY/KATE  
Yes, Fred what do you want?  
  
FRED  
I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.  
  
AMY/KATE  
I told you that I wasn't looking for a guy right now.  
  
FRED  
Just as friends then.  
  
AMY/KATE   
I don't know.  
  
FRED  
Ok. Well at least think about it. Then call me. you have my number.

AMY/KATE   
Ok, bye Fred.  
  
(He leaves, and she shuts the door. She goes back to the phone.)  
  
AMY/KATE  
He wanted another date.   
  
JACKIE  
Did you say yes?  
  
AMY/KATE  
Not really...   
  
JACKIE  
Why not?  
  
AMY/KATE  
Because I'm not really looking right now.  
  
JACKIE  
Come on. Why don't you let Stephanie watch the kids tonight and you can go out? It might be fun.  
  
AMY/KATE  
I don't know. I don't think so. I'm really not in the mood, I'm just scared.

JACKIE   
Come on! You'll probably have fun and get your mind off of this whole Valentine, murder, and gore stuff.  
  
AMY/KATE  
I don't think this is the right time to try and have some fun.  
  
JACKIE   
Amy. No one died. Well except your daughter's teddy bear.   
  
AMY/KATE  
He was in my house Jackie! Doesn't that scare you at all? My husband found me and is back to kill me.  
  
JACKIE   
No one is going to kill you. If he wanted you dead why aren't you?  
  
AMY/KATE  
He's playing his game! Don't be so sure that I'm going to be fine Jackie, I'm expecting a lot to happen in the next few days, especially on Valentine's Day.  
  
(Silence.)   
  
AMY/KATE  
I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you later.  
  
JACKIE  
Ok.  
  
Scene 12 - Such a good friend...   
  
(Hangs up the phone. She turns around; sitting on her counter is a red envelope.)  
  
JACKIE  
Ah, Rich. How sweet.  
  
(She opens the envelope and takes out a card.)  
  
JACKIE (O.S)  
  
Love is strong, and is something that should never fade,  
I will always be there to come to your aid.  
Except for this time when I will use my knife,  
My love will drip down from it along with your blood and your life.  
  
(She drops the card.)  
  
JACKIE   
Rich? This isn't very funny.  
  
(She backs up looking around the room. She suddenly bumps into something, and screams. She turns around and there is a person wearing a mask, and holding a knife. He swings it at her, but she backs away. She takes a coffee pot and smashes it into his face. He drops to the floor as she runs. She suddenly slips onto the floor and lies in a puddle of water. The man is towering over her, and he digs his sharp, shiny blade, into her chest. He pulls it out, and walks away, and the camera is focusing on the blood dripping from the knife.)


End file.
